Writing tools can be difficult to securely grasp. For example, pens, pencils, markers, and other writing tools are generally round and tubular and are thus prone to rotating or moving in the user's hand. Accordingly, a user has to apply a greater gripping force to the writing tool in order to securely grasp and stabilize the writing tool in the user's hand.